Existing data analysis techniques typically entail discrete analyses of discrete data sources. That is, an individual typically analyzes a single data source in an effort to derive useful information. Individual data sources continue to proliferate. Public data includes such things as census data, financial data and weather data. There are also premium data sources, such as market intelligence data, social data, rating data, user data and advertising data. Other sources of data are private, such as transactional data, click stream data, and log files.
There is a need for a scalable approach to analyses of multiple sources of data. Ideally, such an approach would support collaboration between end users.